This protocol is designed to identify the most frequent and difficult ethical problems encountered by physicians; to examine how physicians resolve these ethical problems; to examine how physicians utilize ethics consultation services, and to determine what barriers or deterrents physicians perceive in utilizing ethics consultation services. Data collection for this study has now been completed. Several analyses have been completed and several are ongoing.